


In the Bathroom

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, omg, so kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: Plot what is that?





	In the Bathroom

Dave glances down, and as the waitress leaves, he moves his foot to press softly against Dirk's crotch. Dirk holds back a moan, clenching his fists and grinding up against Dave's foot. In response, Dave giggles, running his tongue over his bottom lip and pressing his foot slightly harder. 

The slightly older twin coughs, hiding a moan, then bites his bottom lip, getting really turned on. Dave squirms slightly, forcing himself not to let his hands wander to his own pants, and glances at Dirk, winking, before getting up and releasing his foot from Dirk's crotch, slipping off the booth and whispering in Dirk's ear, "Bathroom."

He whimpers slightly at the lost contact and friction of Dave's foot, and follows his brother to the bathroom. 

Dave locks the door to the bathroom, smirking. "Guess whos a bad boy~." He undoes his coat, letting it fall. 

He grins, before undoing his own coat. "I think I have a guess."

He hums, giggling. "Oh~? Who ever could that be~?" 

Dirk moves his hands to Dave's crotch. "I think it might be my naughty baby boy in front of me." 

He gasped and whimpered, arching into the touch and biting his lip. "Mm~ correct, Daddy~." 

He pins the other against the bathroom door, pushing his erection against Dave's. "You were such a dirty boy back there, getting me turned on in front of everybody~ I may have to punish you when we get back home." He puts his hand in Dave's hair and yanks it. "You fucking slut."

He moans, bucking his hips into Dirk's, sucking in a breath. "Mm~ please~ punish me like the bad bad boy i am~." He quickly sobers up, feeling extremely playful. "Oh~ but you're so fun to play with, daddy. And no one was looking." 

Dirk smiles. "You're very playful for such a cockslut~." He puts his hand under his shirt and plays with his nipples. "You have such a dirty mouth. I love your dirty mouth so much, baby boy, it gets me so hard. And I bet you would like someone to look you fucking whore~ Seeing their shocked faces as daddy's dick enters your tight asshole? Knowing that nobody can have my dick than my baby boy? Knowing how much of a," he yanks Dave's hair harder, "slut you are?" 

Dave gasps at the idea, shuddering. "Mm~ maybe I would~ people would love this sinful taboo daddy~ so good and so, so~ wrong." He moans as Dirk tugs his hair even harder, eyes falling closed and he covers his mouth as a scream threatens to leave his lips. "I'm such a slut, daddy~ mm~ but only for you. No one else can get fucked by my daddy." 

He let's go of Dave's hair and moans. "Mmm~! Yes, you're right, only daddy can fuck that pretty little ass of yours." He pauses and licks his lips. "Oh Dave~ can daddy lick that pretty little hole of yours?" 

He bit his lip, before smiling and nodding. "Yes daddy~"

"Then bend over for me, baby boy." Dave nodded and did as told, bracing himself on the wall, resting his forehead against the coolness of the tile. 

Dirk gets on his knees and starts to put his tongue in his ass. "Ngh~!"

He moans, covering his mouth and glancing at the locked door, before pushing his ass against Dirk's face and pressing his forehead against the cool of the wall. "Mmmm~ d-daddy~!" 

Dirk starts to thrust his tongue in his ass deeper and faster, precum leaving his own hard dick. Dave dropped his head back, moaning desperately into his hand, before dropping his hand down to give attention to his own leaking cock. 

Dirk starts to jerk off, sucking and licking Dave's hole, moaning. "Mmm~ so good~!" 

He whimpered at the compliments, moving his hand in shaky motions, so close just from Dirk's tongue alone. "Mmm~ daddy~! Ah~!"

Dirk stops eating Dave's ass and starts panting, licking his two fingers then shoving them up Dave's ass thrusting in and out, biting his bottom lip. "Mm~ you tasted so good Dave~." He strokes his dick faster. 

Dave whimpers, bucking his hips and gasps for air. "D-Daddy~ mmm I'm so close~! You make me feel so good~!" 

Dirk strokes himself faster and fingers Dave harder and faster, hitting his brother's prostate as he moaned out, "Ah~! I'm getting close too, baby boy~" Dave moans, legs shaking as he nearly loses it when he's called Dirk's baby boy, but barely manages to right himself, bucking his hips even harder. 

Dirk takes his fingers out and goes back to eating out Dave's ass, not getting enough of the taste, and strokes faster, about to cum, then slaps Dave's ass. The slap really does it, and Dave cums hard, creating quite a mess, and he becomes a total mess himself, whimpering and gasping out Dirk's name. 

Dirk cums instantly with Dave, moaning loudly. "Baby boy~ look at daddy cum~!" Dave listens, still moaning as he watched his brother. 

"Daddy~ you look so good when you cum~." He drops down to give Dirk a kiss, moaning softly.


End file.
